The invention relates to a process for wrapping articles, especially cuboid (cigarette) packs into a blank which, during the pushing of the articles into a pocket of a conveying member (folding turret), is laid round the article in a U-shaped manner and the projecting tabs of which are then folded. The invention relates furthermore to an apparatus for carrying out the process.
Cigarette packs are predominantly equipped with an outer wrapping consisting of a thin film. The invention is concerned primarily with the production of the outer wrapping for cigarette packs.
Packaging machines for the outer wrapping of cigarette packs have to be of very high performance in keeping with the high output of the preceding packaging machines for the production of the cigarette packs.